


Color Me, So I Won't Lose Myself

by Alvi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi
Summary: Привет, мам. Прости меня.Жизнь – это смерть. Ты живешь пока не умрешь, сражаешься до последнего пока, в конечном счете, не упадешь на спину, вглядываясь в бесконечную вселенную вокруг тебя, и не поймешь, что тебе все равно никогда не победить.А потом Со Чанбин встретил Ли Феликса.





	Color Me, So I Won't Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Color Me, So I Won't Lose Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853463) by [AStarlightMonbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlightMonbebe/pseuds/AStarlightMonbebe). 



> Перевод также размещён на сайте ficbook.com: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7092729
> 
> Публикация оригинала/перевода: уточнять у автора/переводчика.

 

 

**_Привет, мам. Прости меня._  
**  
  
Жизнь – это смерть. Ты живешь, пока не умрешь, сражаешься до последнего, пока в конечном счете не упадешь на спину, вглядываясь в бесконечную вселенную вокруг тебя, и не поймешь, что тебе все равно никогда не победить.  
  
Чанбин никогда и не хотел побеждать. Он просто хотел сражаться каждую минуту своей жизни, хотел использовать их так, словно они принадлежали ему и только ему. Никому больше его жизнь принадлежать не будет. Часы, тикающие на его руке, были лишь его таймером и ничьим больше.  
  
Многие люди старались достичь как минимум двадцати лет. Большинство спокойно жило, когда им переваливало и за пятьдесят. Достаточный возраст, чтобы успеть за это время устроить свою жизнь и оставить некое наследие своим потомкам. Но Чанбин не был большинством. Числа на запястье, спрятанные под тикающими часами, показывали 00:06:02:03:22:04:10. Шесть месяцев, две недели, три дня, двадцать два часа, четыре минуты и десять секунд до того, как он умрет.  
  
Ему было восемнадцать лет, за спиной брошенная старшая школа, а сам он писал рэп, чтобы хоть как-то заработать на жизнь. Ничего особенно плохого. Ничего особенно хорошего. Просто сбежавший от родителей ребенок, о котором они перестали заботиться. Ребенок, у которого не было друзей. Ребенок с рюкзаком за спиной и желанием прожить последние шесть месяцев на полную.  
  
Если Чанбин и думал об этом, то он не волновался из-за того, что скоро умрет. Он не думал о том, как это случится: суицид, несчастный случай, героическая смерть? Хотя последнее казалось слишком смешным: он заботился только о себе, он заботился только о том, что его короткая и яркая жизнь скоро закончится. Ему не хватало времени, он еще не успел осуществить свои мечты: стать айдолом, сделать себе имя, повидать мир – все то, о чем он мечтал с самого детства. Но чтобы все это сбылось, ему надо быть бессмертным.  
  
И таким образом, Чанбин уже мечтал лишь об одном – умереть мирно и спокойно. Цель стать счастливым сменилась на цель непринужденно уйти на покой. Он не рассчитывал, что кто-то будет скучать по нему, он сомневался, что в мире есть хоть одна душа, которая стала бы. И ему было нормально. Ему никто не нужен был, ведь он научился выживать сам по себе.  
  
Все было в порядке. Никаких сложностей, никаких людей, все идеально просто.   
  
  
 _ **Я был недостаточно хорош.**_  
  
  
Ли Феликс был теплым, с большой улыбкой и юным мальчишеским лицом. Впервые Чанбин увидел его на аллее, и он никогда не забудет тот взгляд, которым на него смотрел Феликс, когда заметил, что парень лежит весь в крови. Чанбин никогда не забудет, как он схватил его и потащил домой, как позволял ему плакать на своем плече, пока зашивал его раны.  
  
Надо отдать ему должное, Феликс никогда не спрашивал Чанбина про часы, хотя парень был уверен, что тот их заметил. Да и как он мог не заметить их? Они же были прямо здесь. Черные цифры буквально кричали с внутренней стороны запястья. Чанбин чувствовал, как пальцы Феликса на секунду замирали на его коже, а потом продолжали перевязывать раны. Повязки полностью скрыли часы и цифры, за что Чанбин был благодарен парню.  
  
Он ушел рано утром, не оставив после себя ничего кроме как купюру в двадцать долларов. У него едва хватало денег на жизнь, но он хотел хоть как-то отблагодарить Феликса за все, что тот для него сделал. К сожалению, Чанбин не мог остаться с ним, несмотря на то как сильно это расстроит Феликса. Он не мог позволить людям видеть его уязвимость, его слезы, и он собирался избегать этого человека до последнего, так как он видел и то, и другое.   
  
Его часы показывали 00:05:04:06:11:15:25, когда он уходил. Он пошел в ближайший тату-салон и попросил набить ему надпись прямо над цифрами. Это было больно, сложно и долго, но надпись была готова: «Я буду жить, пока не умру». Чанбин улыбнулся. Это была еще одна вещь, которая напоминала ему о том, что эту жизнь контролирует он, а не сменяющие друг друга цифры на его руке.  
  
  
 ** _Я не знаю, будешь ли ты скучать по мне._**  
  
  
Второй раз Чанбин увидел Феликса два месяца спустя. На улице шел дождь, а Феликс просто подошел и отдал ему свой зонт, прежде чем исчезнуть. Чанбин смотрел, как тот уходил. Дождь стоял стеной, звонко стуча по тонкой розовой ткани, из которой был сделан зонтик. Он не мог думать ни о чем кроме как, что этот цвет очень даже подходит Феликсу. Что это про него. Его рука сжимала ручку зонтика, а сам Чанбин смотрел, как парень скрывается за углом. Идиот. Он же весь промокнет. Он не хотел идти за Феликсом, но пошел. Зайдя в музыкальный магазин, в котором работал парень, Чанбин вернул ему зонтик. Вместо того, чтобы немедленно уйти, он двинулся вдоль стеллажей, перебирая пальцами пыльные пластинки, изучая их. Он сказал Феликсу, что они классные, а когда он обернулся к нему, то понял, что парень не обращал на него внимания.  
  
Он решил купить первую попавшуюся пластинку, поднося ее к кассе и спрашивая, сколько она стоит. Феликс взглянул на него, недоуменно сводя брови. Чанбин повторил свой вопрос, а потом заметил нечто металлическое в ухе парня, что отдаленно напоминало наушник. Феликс понял, куда тот смотрел, что-то нажал и после кивнул парню. И именно в этот момент Чанбин понял, что за все то время, что они были вместе, он ни разу не слышал, как Феликс разговаривает. Это был позор. Ему хотелось знать, как звучит голос Феликса. Эта мысль была для него нова. Мысль о ком-то еще, кроме самого себя и своего состояния. Чанбин не привык к тому, что о нем могут думать, он не привык и думать о ком-то другом. Но как-то так вышло, что Ли Феликс разрушил оба эти стандарта.  
  
  
 ** _На самом деле, я уверен, что ты не будешь. Я был довольно паршивым сыном, да?_**  
  
  
Когда Феликс впервые поцеловал его, часы показывали 00:02:10:05:03:12:43.Феликс раз за разом выводил пальцем буквы, вытатуированные над цифрами, пока его прикосновения не становились частичкой Чанбина. Он клал голову на колени парня, и вместе они наблюдали за звездами, пока глаза не начинали слипаться от усталости.  
  
 _– Как думаешь, есть ли другие вселенные кроме нашей?_  – вздохнул Феликс, а Чанбин задумался, прежде чем ответить.   
 _– Я думаю, это не так важно. Мы на этой земле, в этом временном промежутке, и даже если там что-то есть, в этой бесконечности, то мы все равно конечны. Мы живем здесь и сейчас, мы умираем здесь и сейчас, поэтому меня не волнует есть ли что-то там еще во вселенной._  
 _– Ты ведь на самом деле много об этом думал, правда?_  – вернул ему в ответ Феликс, и Чанбин не стал пререкаться, а лишь поцеловал его. Они целовались, пока солнце не поднялось из-за горизонта, пока небо не покрылось розовыми и золотыми оттенками, а Феликс не уснул в объятиях Чанбина. Он словно держал ангела в своих руках, а солнце покрывало его лицо божественным светом.  
  
Чанбин пообещал, что пойдет на что угодно лишь бы защитить это райское создание.  
  
  
 ** _Я должен был писать тебе чаще. Я должен был сказать тебе, как я тебя любил._  
**  
  
Феликс никогда не показывал ему свои часы. Он видел часы Чанбина достаточно часто, а у того не вызывало каких-либо проблем, когда он упоминал их. Его не волновала жизнь и смерть, он давно дал об этом понять. Но он никогда не замечал, каким тихим становился Феликс, когда речь снова заходила об этом. Не замечал, как лицо парня искажалось от боли, когда Чанбин шутил про то, что у него осталось мало времени.  
  
За то короткое время, что он знал Феликса, Чанбин полностью изменил свои взгляды. Заботиться о других было противно, но теперь это приносило тепло и радость. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую чистую и неподдельную радость, если не учитывать время, проводимое рядом с Феликсом. Чанбин держал его за руку, проводил пальцам по ключицам. Феликс был для Чанбина, а Чанбин для Феликса.  
  
Он не осознавал, как сильно Феликс заботился о нем. Он не осознавал этого, пока Феликс однажды не ушел и так и не вернулся, потому что времени у него оказалось еще меньше, чем у Чанбина. А Чанбин просто не знал...  
  
Он перечитывал записку, оставленную Феликсом, столько раз, что ее едва можно было прочесть из-за слез, которые продолжали впитываться в бумагу. Казалось, его сердце готово разорваться на части, на мелкие кусочки. Его ошибка, его просчет, его вина... Феликс был зол, что Чанбин собирался умереть, чем буквально кидался тому в лицо.  
  
–  _Возможно, я не хочу думать о том, что мой парень скоро умрет!_  
Он помнил, как гневно выкрикнул это Феликс, в один из тех немногочисленных раз, когда он позволял себе говорить при Чанбине. Его голос был таким красивым, таким прекрасным, и Чанбину было стыдно... ему было стыдно. Это был первый раз, когда Феликс назвал его своим парнем.  
  
  
 ** _Я столько всего должен был сделать._**  
  
  
00:00:04:02:09:01:04. Чанбин не знал, как ему выжить в оставшиеся четыре недели. Четыре недели без Феликса. Четыре недели без его ангела, без его цвета. Феликс был нежно-розовым с оттенком красного, который перетекал в темно-серый. Он был цветом, который поддерживал в Чанбине жизнь. И он упустил его. Он скучал по нему так сильно, что едва мог двигаться.   
  
Никто не знал. Никого это не волновало. Чанбин еле выдержал минуты похорон, которые длились целую вечность, прежде чем его заметил друг Феликса. И тогда он побежал. Побежал от толпы, от людей, осуждающих его. Он бежал, пока не упал, а потом он рыдал и рыдал без конца, потому что чтобы влюбиться в Ли Феликса ему понадобилось четыре месяца, а чтобы потерять – меньше секунды.  
  
Парень, который перевернул его мир вверх ногами. Парень, который показал ему нечто большее, чем просто жизнь; который показал, что смерть не определяет человека, потому что есть нечто большее, чем это. Есть звезды и бесконечная вселенная, окружающая их. Есть кофе посреди ночи, ощущение рук Феликса, старенький альбом, покрытый пылью, который они слушали, несмотря на то что Феликс не мог услышать ни слова. Он тогда сказал, что может слушать альбом лишь благодаря выражениям лица Чанбин.  
  
Единственный человек, который смотрел на Чанбина и видел его. Единственный, кто понял, что за холодной оболочкой скрывается человек, которому больно, который плачет, который страдает. Единственный, кто видел все это и даже больше. Единственный, кто не сбежал, когда появились сложности, но... Но все же он ушел. Как и все остальные, он ушел, оставил Чанбина одного погрязать в тех же мыслях, которые у него были до их встречи. В конце концов, все всегда сводится к смерти, потому что этим все заканчивается, потому что это единственное место, из которого нельзя вернуться.  
  
Плакать это больно. Так сильно болит в груди, что тяжело дышать, но он не может остановиться. Он не может остановить грусть, которая поглощала его, которая лишала любых желаний.   
  
  
 ** _Я встретил ангела, я держал его за руку, но я его упустил. Ты знала это, мам?_**  
  
  
Часы показывали 00:00:00:00:00:11:12:32, когда он встал и ушел, оставив после себя лишь записку для кого-нибудь, кто однажды ее найдет. Прошло больше двух лет, как он не видел своих родителей. Ему было стыдно перед матерью, но не перед отцом. Он никогда бы не стал извиняться перед ним. Ему было стыдно перед людьми, которые могли бы быть его друзьями, если бы он подпустил их ближе к себе. Ему было стыдно, что он родился с часами и цифрами, которые были далеки от тех, какими они должны были быть.  
  
Ему было жаль, что Феликс встретил его. Его отец назвал бы это плохой удачей, сказал бы, что Чанбин убивает все, что имеет хотя бы намек на красоту или божественное происхождение, потому что он тьма, он зло, он ничто. Чанбин прожил достаточно, так он решил. Он устал пытаться жить на полную, он устал двигаться вперед, даже если его ноги просили его остановиться. Он устал плакать как жалкий и бесполезный червяк, каким он и являлся.  
  
  
Дети никогда не были милы с ним. Он всегда был фриком, который умрет раньше них всех, поэтому дети пользовались этим и говорили, что неважно, что они ему сделают, все равно он скоро умрет. Для них подростковый период наступил довольно быстро, а для Чанбина это время тянулось словно миллионы лет.  
  
  
Был момент, когда Чанбин пытался сжечь татуировку, но все закончилось агонией и шрамами, которые так и не зажили. Он пытался ее вырезать, изуродовать, но, когда боль проходила, она казалась совсем нетронутой. Издевательство.  
  
Мир отвергал его. Чанбин понял это уже давно, но, проводя время с Феликсом, он смог позабыть об этом, похоронить эти мысли глубоко в себе. Потому что Феликс принимал его, был рядом, не обращался с ним как с мусором, каковым себя считал парень.  
  
Забыть это было приятно, но все когда-нибудь возвращается, и Чанбин не мог никак предотвратить это. Боль накатывала волнами. Но с него хватит. Это было слишком для него. Он оставил это маленькое помещение, которое он называл своим домой, и ушел без намерения вернуться.   
  
  
 ** _Мне кажется, я скоро его увижу. Я скучаю по тебе. Я люблю тебя._**    
  
  
Со Чанбин, родился 11 августа. Ему исполнилось девятнадцать лет, когда его часы показали 00:00:00:00:00:00:00.  
  
  
 _ **Твой сын, Чанбин.**_

 

 


End file.
